The Ballad
by PerfectDreamWithHim
Summary: The beginning of Mcfly. Danny has a dark past that keeps following him, can Dougie, Harry and Tom help him in time? Danny OC My first story, please be nice!
1. Chapter 1

The beginning of Mcfly. Danny has a dark past that keeps following him. Can his Dougie, Harry and Tom help him in time? Danny OC

Disclaimer: I don't own them!

Danny Jones, a 16 year old student at Cambridge High. He was very popular in his school, he had a lot of friends but his all time best friend was Dougie Poynter. Dougie was a few year younger than Danny so they weren't in the same class. But outside class they were inseparable.

Danny played guitar and Dougie was a bass player. They both dreamed of playing in a band, but they didn't find a drummer and don't even mention a singer. Both Danny and Dougie couldn't sing..

On a Saturday Danny went to visit Dougie.

'Hey Dougie!'

'Heya Danny, come in'

Danny went inside and sat on a chair in the kitchen. It was still early, Dougie was having his breakfast. There was a newspaper on the table. Danny thumbed through it. Suddenly something caught his eye.

'God! Have you seen this?' Danny asked Dougie

'Seen what?'

'Never mind, I've got to go, sorry man' and Danny left the house in a hurry

Dougie didn't understand what was going on and went to see what Danny was looking at. He didn't see anything interesting until… There was an ad for an electric guitarist. It was for a band.

Meanwhile Danny was already waiting for his turn at the auditions. First he had been to his house to get his guitar.

It was his turn. He hasn't been so nervous since kindergarten. He entered the room, there were 3 people sitting. One blond haired kid and two brown haired kids. All three of them looked about his age.

'Name please' a brown haired kid asked

'Danny Jones'

'Alright, err.. Why did you bring your guitar?' the same kid asked a bit rude

'Err.. I thought you were looking for a guitar player so I brought it..' Danny answered confused

'Hmm yeah, sorry, you don't make the cut' the other brown haired kid said

'Ow.. Oke..' Danny said still confused as he left the room

He was in the hall, just about to go home when suddenly a voice yelled 'DANNY JONES'

Danny didn't recognize this voice and turned around. It was the blond haired kid from the audition room.

'What do you want?' Danny asked shortly

'Hey, my name is Tom Fletcher. I'm sorry you didn't make the band.. '

'That's fine' Danny lied

'Are you any good?' Tom asked pointing to the guitar

'Err... yeah, I play since I was 7 so.. .'

'Great!'Tom said enthusiastic 'Do you write songs too?'

'Well actually I do, but I can't sing so that's a bummer' Danny answered honestly

'That's oke, I can'

Danny didn't know where this conversation was going

'Well err.. See you around?' Danny said wanting to go home

'Wait! I'm a songwriter for busted.. Would you like to co-write with me?' Tom asked

Danny didn't know what just happened, this was his dream!

'YEAH! But… why me?'

'I like your style Danny, so let's meet at the.. Let's say... the old music school tomorrow at 9 am?'

'yeah meet you there!' Danny said with a huge smile on his face. This just made his day, no wait, his life!

When Danny got outside the building he saw Dougie waiting for him. Dougie thought Danny made it into the band 'because he was grinning but after Danny explained everything to Dougie, he couldn't be more exciting.

A few weeks later, Danny and Tom were good friends and apart from their job as songwriters, they frequently went to visit each other to play on their own. Tom knew Dougie as well and he also played with them. Danny was so glad that Dougie was also in their team. Like I said before they were inseparable.

'We sound really good, we should look for a drummer and totally start a band!' Tom said enthusiastic

'Yeah.. Only one problem' Dougie said

'What's that?' Tom asked

'Finding one is the problem.. Me and Dan tried a million times' Dougie said disappointed

'Hmm.. Let me handle it!' Tom said as he left the room

A few days later, there was an audition for drummers. And to everybody's surprise there was a huge line of drummers waiting outside.

'If there isn't ONE in there that we can use, we're doomed' Danny said

'Don't be so pessimistic Danny, of course there is one in there that is just perfect for us!' Tom said poring his arm around Danny's shoulder

The audition was a success. There were at least 10 possibilities for them.

They all stayed at Tom's house for the night. The next morning Danny was in the music room playing on his guitar when Tom joined him

'What about this Harry guy?' he asked

'Yeah, I liked him' Danny said

'And what about Ronald Snape?'

'What? He was hopeless!' Danny said

'Nooo not as a drummer, as a bass player' Tom said

Dougie just wanted to join them when he heard Tom say that and decided to listen at the door

'hu? We already have a bass player remember?' Danny said

'Yeaah but I think this Ronald guy is better than Dougie' Tom confessed

'WHAT? YOU WANT TO DESERT DOUGIE FOR SOME UNKNOWN GUY?' Danny yelled

Dougie was glad Danny stuck up for him. Though he could have guessed it. His friendship with Danny had only gotten stronger since they got their own band.

'Dougie isn't that good, is he? And he's so young..' Tom wanted to convince Danny

'Dougie is THE best player I know!' Danny was really angry now and wanted to leave the room but Tom stopped him

'Danny please be reasonable..'

'NO! If you don't want Dougie to be in our band, I'm not going to be in it either' Danny threatened

Tom knew Danny was too valuable for the band and couldn't just let him leave

'Wait Danny.. I need you' Tom begged

'If you want me, you have to take Dougie too! Package deal!'

Dougie couldn't believe his ears. He was so grateful to Danny!

Tom knew he was defeated and gave in

'Alright, Dougie stays' Tom said 'So this Harry Judd guy is our drummer then?' he carried on like nothing happened

'Yeah I guess so..' Danny said


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The group had contacted Harry Judd to tell him the good news. Harry was very excited that he got in the band. They all met and felt a good connection.

But Harry couldn't join them right away, 'because he had his finals. The group didn't mind and worked a bit more on their songs.

'I think we deserve a break' Tom said

'That's your best idea EVER' Dougie replied

'Yeah, you guys go to the pub, I'll stay here' Danny said

'You're not coming?' Dougie said disappointed, he hadn't forgotten what Tom said about him and didn't really want to go with him alone.

'Yeah, sorry mate, I just have some stuff to do..'

'Alright..'Dougie said as Tom and he left the house

Danny hadn't "stuff" to do, he just wanted to be alone for a while to work on his own songs. The others didn't know he was writing songs on his own and if they were gone he could sing them too, even though he was a bad singer.

He waited for a few seconds and then went upstairs to take his lyric book and guitar and started playing. The first song would be walk in the sun.

He just started playing when downstairs the door opened and Tom and Dougie got back in. Dougie had forgotten his money so they came back to get it. Danny couldn't hear them and carried on playing

I wonder what it's like to be loved by you  
I wonder what it's like to be home  
And I don't walk when there's a stone in my shoe  
All I know is that with time I'll be fine

'You hear that?' Tom asked

'Yeah, it's beautiful... who is it?'

'Danny?' Tom asked in disbelieve

'Noooo way! Danny can't sing!... can he?' the younger boy asked

'Come on, let's check it out'

I wonder what it's like to fly so high or to breathe under the sea  
I wonder if someday I'll be good at goodbyes  
but I'll be okay if you come along with me

Tom and Dougie ended up in the music room. They couldn't believe their eyes and ears. Danny was singing! Not to mention he was singing gorgeously!

Danny couldn't see them, he was sitting with his back at them. Tom wanted to say something but Dougie stopped him and gestured to sit behind a rack so if Danny turned he couldn't see them. Danny didn't notice anything and carried on singing.

Such a long  
Long way to go  
And where I'm going I don't know  
I'm just following the road for a walk in the sun  
For a walk in the sun

I wonder how they put a man on the moon  
I wonder what it's like up there  
I wonder if you'll ever sing this tune  
All I know is the answer's in the air

Such a long  
Long way to go  
And where I'm going I don't know  
I'm just following the road for a walk in the sun  
For a walk in the sun

Sitting and watching the world going by  
Is it true when we die we go up to the sky  
Whoa  
Whoa

So many things that I don't understand  
Burnt feet in the sand when I'm walking in the sun  
Whoa  
When I'm walking in the sun

Such a long  
Long way to go  
And where I'm going I don't know  
I'm just following the road for a walk in the sun  
For a walk in the sun  
Yeah

Whoa  
Whoa  
Whoa

Tom wanted to confront Danny but just before he wanted to talk to him, he noticed that Danny stood up and walked towards the door. Danny opened the door and yelled 'HELLOO? ANYONE HOME?' he waited a few seconds and then turned back inside. He went back to his place, turned a page in his lyric book and started playing another song. This one is called you should know by now

Is it me or is my life the chain of long forgiven tasks  
Is it you and do you have the life when no one really asks

You should know by now  
You should know by now  
That I can't forgive you  
You should know by now  
You should know by now  
That I can't forgive you  
Yeaheah  
Ohoh I can't forgive you

Is it me or is it time to take the love from who I chose  
When you have everything you've got everything to lose

Oooooh

You should know by now  
You should know by now  
That I can't forgive you  
You should know by now  
You should know by now  
That I can't forgive you  
Ooh I can't forgive you  
Ooh I can't forgive you

Tom looked at Dougie. 'Do you know anything about his?' he whispered

'Yeah.. Two years ago Danny had a girlfriend. But err.. his friend and she were seeing each other behind his back. And err.. eventually they left town together. But last year the guy came back asking for Danny's forgiveness because she left with his best friend too...'

'That's just unforgivable! I feel for Danny' Tom said really feeling sorry for Danny.

'Yeah I know.. Danny had a really hard time them. That's when our friendship really started to grow.'

I can't forgive you  
I can't forgive yooooooooooooooooouuu  
I can't forgive yooooooooooooooooouuu

You should know by now  
You should know by now  
That I can't forgive you  
Yeaheah  
You should know by now  
You should know by now  
That I can't forgive you ohoh  
You should know by now  
You should know by now  
That I can't forgive you  
Oh  
You should know by now  
You should know by now  
That I can't forgive yooouu

As Danny ended the song he sighed. This was a really emotional song for him. It brought back so many memories for him, bad memories. Tom looked at Dougie who was still in shock and decided to go talk to Danny. He just had to know why he hadn't said anything to them about this. About him singing!

Tom got up and went to Danny.

'Danny?'

Danny was taken by surprise and quickly got up.

'it's ok, I heard the songs' Tom said trying to let him feel comfortable, which obviously didn't work.

'Shit you heard? Oh god!' Danny was totally freaking out

'it's okay! Danny please you're so good, why haven't you said anything about it before?'

'Good? What do you mean? I totally suck mate!'

'Danny can I talk to you for a second' Dougie said appearing from behind the rack

'God you too?'

'please Danny, stop freaking out. I want to talk to you, it's serious' Dougie said


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Danny looked at Dougie and realized that he was looking really concerned at him. He then turned at Tom with a would you like to leave- look. Tom got the message and left the room. But he didn't get far, he was way too curious to hear what Dougie and Danny were talking about so he ears dropped at the door.

'Danny.. you're not over her, are you? Dougie asked sadly knowing how much pain Danny went through.

Danny didn't answer, he was standing really uncomfortable and his eyes were fixed on everything except Dougie.

'Will you please talk to me? Like we used to do' Dougie walked towards Danny but he just backed away.

Dougie stopped and looked at Danny, he could see that his eyes were filled with tears.

'Danny? please talk to me, please' Dougie begged

'I.. I just can't forget her. No matter how hard I try, she's always there in the back of my mind' Danny's voice cracked

Dougie felt he had a break through with him. He knew Danny was hard to break but when he's broken he's also hard to heal.

Tom who was still standing at the door felt like he was listening to something he really shouldn't hear. But his curiosity overpowered this feeling and he kept listening.

'you know, she called me last week' Danny confessed

'SHE WHAT? Where does she get the..' he stopped when he saw Danny's face.

'What did she want?' Dougie asked not wanting to know the answer

'She's back in town and she wants me back'

This was exactly the answer Dougie didn't want to hear.

'and what did you say?' Dougie asked careful

'nothing.. I wanted to say something but there were no words when I opened my mouth.. I just hung up'

Dougie could almost feel Danny's pain, just by watching him. He looked so fragile, tears fell down his cheeks and his knees were trembling. Dougie walked towards him and hugged him.

'I know I can't make things right for you, but I'm here for you. Day and night'

This was exactly what Danny needed. He didn't want words like "it will be okay". No, he just needed a hug and to know that someone will be there when he needed to talk. Dougie was the best friend he'll ever have, he was sure of it.

'Thanks mate, you know I love you right?'

'yeah I do' Dougie grinned widely. He hadn't forgotten the words Danny said to Tom when he wanted another bass player. Danny was always there when he needed him, and he will always be there for Danny.

'I'll leave you to it now. If you want to talk you know where to find me' Dougie said

'yeah thanks' Danny said watching Dougie leave the room

Tom quickly got to his room. And it was just on time otherwise he would have been busted. After hearing the conversation, he could understand the friendship between Danny and Dougie way better now. But he still didn't like Dougie and had to find a way to break the two apart


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Danny was left in the room. He wanted to go to his own room but when he grabbed his guitar it made a sound. He got inspired and sat down and started playing. And then there were words coming. He had to sing them.

One by one drinks are gone  
Do I have to stay  
Hate the sound of one more pound as it rolls away  
Why did I need your proof when I knew the truth

And I don't know why I just let it slip by me all the time  
I just wish you'd have tried

I don't want to know your game let alone his name  
No matter what you say to me we are not the same  
Why do you make me cry  
Try to justify  
Don't right your wrong with my mistakes 'cause my head is held high

And I don't know why I just let it slip by me all the time  
I just wish you'd have tried

And I don't know why I just let it slip by me all the time  
I just wish you'd have tried

Dreams we have as kids all fade away  
Now it's not the same

And I don't know why I just let it slip by me all the time  
I just wish you'd have tried

And I don't know why I just let it slip by me all the time  
I just wish you'd have tried  
Yeah

He sighed, got up and left to go to his room. Dougie hadn't really gone to his room to leave Danny on his own. He heard the song, and he was glad Danny found a way to express himself. It was also easier this way to know what was going on in Danny's head, he was hard to read.

Suddenly Tom entered Dougie's room.

'What are you doing here?' Dougie asked curious and a bit rude

'I have to ask you something..'

'What?' Dougie's curiosity only got stronger

'I hate that I have to ask you this but.. ' There was a silence.

'Ask me what?' Dougie broke it

'Err.. What happened to Danny? I know he must have gone through something bad..'

'Why do you want to know?' Dougie interrupted him.

'I err.. I just want to know what happened to him. He's a friend'

'yeah right.. you just want to know everything about him so you can shut me out, don't you?' Dougie was getting pissed

'alright maybe I do! But he's also a friend, I want to help him. He's obviously not very happy!'

'No he's not..' Dougie answered sadly

Tom's eyes widened by the sudden change in Dougie's attitude.

'Will you please tell me? I promise I won't use it against you.'

Dougie looked at Tom. He could see that he was being honest.

Dougie gave in 'Alright.. But don't let Danny know that I told you'

'Of course'

'okay, here it goes. Two years ago when I met Danny, he was a mess. He was being bullied at school and went through hell at home. His parents didn't suspect a thing. He played his character well, just like he does now. It's almost impossible to know when his smile isn't real. Anyway, his dad was almost every day drunk and when he was he used to hit Danny. I've seen him with so many cuts and bruises. He still doesn't like to talk about it. His mother didn't do a thing at home so he had to do the household too when he got home from school. And his sister was at boarding school, and in the weekends she stayed at a friend's house. She left Danny all by himself. They started to bully Danny at school when Danny told one of his "friends" about his home situation. This friend told the whole school and no one wanted to have anything to do with him anymore.'

Dougie paused and looked at Tom whose eyes were completely winded.

'I can't believe it'

'yeah.. and that's not all of it' Dougie said looking down.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dougie continued his story.

'At school I used to watch him from a distance. I felt sorry for him, a lot of people did. But they were afraid of the popular guys. One day I came to school and a friend of mine had the latest news. Liliana, the hottest girl at our school, was being challenged to pretend to like Danny and make him fall in love with her. So she did and Danny didn't know any better but to let her in into his life. It lasted 3 months, and in those 3 months Danny really changed. You could see him smile and be happier. But that all fell to pieces when she dumped him for a friend of his. He was broken more than ever.'

'Now I understand why you were so serious when Danny was singing that song' Tom said more to himself then too Dougie.

'Yeah.. at that moment I promised myself to help him. At first he was really rude to me. And why blame him? But I persisted and eventually we became friends. After a while he told me everything that happens at his home, I told my mother and she insisted that Danny stayed at our place. It was a real drama to get him out of that situation but it was the right thing to do. You should have seen the bruises man. I think he still has scars. Anyway he stayed at our home since then and he became my best friend, he's like a brother to me. After a while he went to stay at a special place for children who left their homes. He didn't want to be a bother to us which he wasn't.'

'I'm sorry that I've been such a jackass mate. I'm looking at the situation totally different now. Really man, I'm sorry.' Tom felt horrible after hearing the story.

'it's okay mate' They shook hands.

Tom decided not to break Dougie and Danny apart. Tom needed Danny and without Dougie, he won't be the same.

'Danny has to sing' Tom thought out loud

'Forget it, he'll never do that'

'I bet I can convince him' Tom said again more to himself

'Good luck with that one' Dougie laughed

'Thanks, but I won't need it'

'you're awfully convinced aren't you' Dougie shook his head

But Tom wasn't listening. He suddenly left the room to look for Danny, Dougie followed him. Danny was in his room listening to his i-pod when they found him.

'There you are! Look Danny, the band won't became famous without you singing. And you do want our band to be famous don't you?' Tom said

Danny hadn't realized the boys were in his room. he had his headphone on and his eyes shut. He couldn't hear them. Dougie rolled his eyes and took off Danny's headphone.

'What?' Danny asked surprised that the boys were in his room

'Danny you have to sing!' Tom repeated shortly

'Are you crazy? I think you are'

'Don't be stupid Danny, the band needs your voice!' Dougie stepped in the conversation

Danny looked at the two boys, they were actually really serious about this!

'Tom, if we want our band to succeed, I don't think we need another singer but first of all a name?' Danny said

'Already took care of that! We're called McFly, you like?' Tom said convinced that he would like it.

Danny actually liked it but decided to goof around with Tom

'Err, what if I don't like?' Danny said really serious

Tom's look changed. The smile disappeared.

'Err.. we can find another one, if you want..' Tom said sadly

'You crazy chicken! I like it! McFly!' Danny said the band's name mysterious.

Everyone laughed. Tom relieved that Danny liked the name and Dougie because he could see that Danny's smile was real this time.

Tom and Dougie eventually persuaded Danny to at least try one time when Harry joins them after his finals, which will be over two days.

In those two days they wrote the song 'That girl' and had a lot of fun together. Fooling around and play pranks on each other. They couldn't imagine their lives without McFly anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Harry is finally here!

They all welcomed him and congratulated him for graduating. Harry immediately felt like coming home. The boys filled him in with all the things he missed. They couldn't wait to finally play and sing their songs. Danny was soooo nervous but he promised his friends to at least try one time and if it wouldn't work out, which will according to him, he could continue playing the guitar.

'Alright! Let's play' Harry said enthusiastic

'That's the spirit!' Tom said happily

They all prepared for the song 'that girl' and they started playing

Went out with the guys and before my eyes there was this girl  
She looked so fine and she blew my mind  
And I wish that she was mine  
And I said, "Hey wait up 'cause I'm off to speak to her"

And my friends said  
(You'll never get her)  
(You're never gonna get that girl)  
But I didn't care  
(You'll never get her)  
(You're never gonna get that girl)  
'Cause I loved her long blond hair  
(You'll never get her)  
(You're never gonna get that girl)  
And love was in the air  
And she looked at me  
(You'll never get her)  
(You're never gonna get that girl)  
And the rest was history  
(You'll never get her)  
(You're never gonna get that)  
Dude you're being silly 'cause you're never gonna get that girl  
And you're never gonna get the girl

Danny was so scared. He had to start singing now.

We spoke for hours  
(She)  
Took off my trousers  
(Spent)  
Spent the day laughing in the sun  
We had fun  
And my friends  
They all looked stunned  
Yeah  
Yeah  
Dude she's amazing and I can't believe you've got that girl

My friends said  
(She's amazing)  
(I can't believe you got that girl)  
She gave me more street cred  
(She's amazing)  
(I can't believe you got that girl)  
I dug the books she read  
(She's amazing)  
(I can't believe you got that girl)  
And how could I forget  
She rocks my world  
(She's amazing)  
(I can't believe you got that girl)  
More than any other girl  
(She's amazing)  
(I can't believe you got that)  
Yeah  
Yeah  
Dude she's amazing and I can't believe you've got that girl  
And I can't believe you got the girl

While Danny was singing the other boys looked at each other with big smiles on their faces. Danny took the song to a whole other level. He was so good!

She looked incredible  
Just turned seventeen  
I guess my friends were right  
She's out of my league  
So what am I to do  
She's too good to be true

One  
Two  
Three  
Four

But three days later  
Went round to see her but she was with another guy  
And I said, '"Fine"  
But I never asked her why  
But since then loneliness has been a friend of mine

My friend's said  
(Such a pity)  
(Sorry that you lost that girl)  
I let her slip away  
(Such a pity)  
(Sorry that you lost that girl)  
They tell me every day  
(Such a pity)  
(Sorry that you lost that girl)  
That it will be okay  
Yeah  
She rocks my world  
(Such a pity)  
(Sorry that you lost that girl)  
More than any other girl  
(Such a pity)  
(Sorry that you lost that)  
Yeah  
Dude it's such a pity and I'm sorry that you lost that girl  
And I'm sorry that you lost that girl

'That was so much fun' Dougie said smiling

'totally!' Danny agreed to everyone's surprise

'really? You're ok with singing?' Harry asked the younger boy

'Yeah.. it was weird at first but it's a lot of fun actually!' Danny said with a huge grin

The next days there were a lot of rehearsals and McFly was really sounding great! But first there was a time to relax and fool around. They were having so much fun together! It was a beautiful day so they decided to go to the park to eat an ice cream.

They were all laughing, Dougie just told them a funny joke when suddenly

'DANNY JONES!

Danny froze, he knew that voice. He looked at Dougie who's eyes widened. He slowly looked around to confirm what he already knew.

'Dad?' he asked

'So here you are, your mother and I have been looking all over for you mister' Danny could see that his dad was angry which wasn't a good sign

'What are you doing here?' the boy asked

'To take you home, where you belong' his father said angry

'hello sir!' Tom said smiling. Danny closed his eyes and cursed himself.

'And who do you think you are?' The father asked Tom

'I'm Tom Fletcher, a friend of Danny' he said still smiling

'My son doesn't have any friends' he said looking at Tom from head to toe

Tom didn't know what to say anymore. The father turned back to Danny.

'Well? Step in the car, we're going!'

'But..' Danny started but then *SLAM*

His father just hit him in the face, real hard. Danny's hand went to his cheek which was red. He couldn't believe his dad just hit him, again. The other boys were shocked!

'No talking! Just step in the car' his father told him pointing at the car

'Dad' he tried again but he was awarded with another smack.

His dad has had enough and took Danny by his hair and pulled him with him to the car, threw him in and took off.

'What just happened?' Harry asked, looking really perplexed.

Tom and Dougie looked at each other and told Harry about Danny's past. With every word they told him Harry's eyes widened.

'What do we do now?' Harry asked the others

'The best thing to do now is to wait 'till his father calms down, trust me I know. Otherwise we'll make it worse for Danny' Dougie said

'I hate this! I wish we could help him!' Tom was really frustrated, if he could take Danny out of that situation he'll do it. He wanted to help his friend, but didn't know how. All of the boys returned home, not in the mood to talk they went all to their bedrooms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next morning everyone was still very quiet. It wasn't the same without Danny, he was the sunlight.

Suddenly the door rang. Harry opened the door. There was a boy at the door. He was wearing sunglasses and a sweater even though it was real hot outside and a cap.

'Danny?' Harry almost hadn't recognized him

'yeah it's me' Danny said while walking in the house

'What happened to you?' the older boy asked Danny as they were walking into the kitchen where the others were. They were just as surprised as Harry to see him.

'Nothing happened..' Danny lied

'Yeah right, UNDRESS!' Dougie said

'What? No!' Danny replied angry. Dougie must know from the last times what his dad did to him. Why would he want him to show it to the others a well?

'Alright, I'll do it for you then' Dougie said while he took Danny's sunglasses and cap off. It revealed a black eye and bumps on his head. The boys stood perplexed.

'Now, off with that sweater!' Dougie obliged Danny

Reluctantly Danny took of his sweater. His arms were blue and had scratches all over them.

'Look, I don't have much time. I said I'll go to the supermarket, so I'll have to go back soon' Danny told them

'What? No! you're not going back. I won't let you' Tom said

'listen, I have to. I appreciate you all being here for me, but he's my dad. I just can't run away from him' Danny said 'Proved yesterday' he added sadly

'But..' Tom started

'No, I have to go now' Danny said while he took his sweater and pulled it over his head. He quickly went to the door and left before the boys could say anything else.

'I hate this' Dougie said sadly. Harry and Tom agreed.

Everyone was quiet that day. It was rarely that somebody said something. The mood was ruined, they were all somewhere else with their thoughts, they were with Danny. wondering what was happening over there.

The door rang. Dougie opened, it was Danny again in his sweater and sunglasses.

'You ok mate?' he asked Danny

'As ok I can be you know' Danny replied, he took his glasses off and it revealed another bruise. Dougie looked at Danny and asked

'What's happening over there?'

'Well, dad is drunk again and mum is having a midlife crisis'

'Why are you all punched up?'

'You know, I asked if I could come back here and I had to explain what I was doing here and he wasn't that happy when I told him' Danny said looking in the kitchen shelves.

'What are you looking for?' Dougie asked him

'food'

'Why? it's 9 pm, haven't you eaten yet?'

'Err.. no actually' he said embarrassed

'Have you eaten anything today?'

Danny didn't answer, and that's enough for Dougie to know the answer was no.

'sit down, I'll make you something' he said sighing

'Thanks mate' Danny said grateful

'No worries'

Tom came in, he didn't know it was Danny who was at the door just before. The moment he saw Danny he immediately left to get Harry. They both came in the kitchen when Dougie gave Danny his meal.

'Spaghetti! My favorite! Dougie you're the best!' Danny started eating, he was starving

Dougie smiled when he saw Danny eating his recepy with so much pleasure. But Tom and Harry's heads were both shaking. They couldn't believe that he hadn't had anything to eat all day. This had to change! They were all looking at Danny when he was eating his food real fast.

An hour passed, Danny looked at the clock.

'Shit I'm late, I've got to go. Thanks mate it was delicious' Danny said hugging Dougie. He then turned to Harry and Tom and also gave them a hug. He smiled at them warmly and then put back his sunglasses and left.

Harry sighed and left the kitchen to go to his room. Dougie looked at Tom who was looking terrible. He hugged him.

'It will be ok, eventually' he said to the blond boy.

'I hope so, I really do' Tom accepted the hug warmly

They all went to bed early that day.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next morning the boys realized that they were almost out of food. They decided to go shopping together. Dougie had promised himself to brighten the older boys their days by goofing around and to his surprise it was working. They were having fun for the first time after the Danny incident until..

There he was, Danny, without his sweater and sunglasses this time. He looked horrible and was standing near a pole. He didn't notice the other band members, he was looking inside a store. The boys followed his glance and realized that he was looking at his father who was in the store. The boys decided to hide behind a car to watch how bad the situation was. Danny's father came out of the store and walked over to Danny.

Danny took his hands from behind his back and the boys saw that he was being handcuffed to the pole. They all looked at each other with widened eyes and opened mouths. The shop assistant came out to ask the man why he handcuffed his son to a pole. Danny wanted to defend his dad so he wouldn't get in trouble, but his actions didn't get awarded. He felt a smack in his face and heard the words to shut up. The man told the shop assistant to not stick his nose in another man's business. He uncuffed Danny's hands, took the boy by his hair and dragged him to the car. A few people saw but they didn't do anything. Dougie's eyes were fixed on Danny's and saw that there were tears falling down his cheeks. The man punched Danny into the car. The shop assistant was left dazed. He quickly recovered and ran inside to make a call.

The boys came out from behind the car. All sighed because they couldn't do anything to help Danny. they entered the store where they heard the shop assistant make the call. To their surprise he was calling the police and it was about Danny.

'I'm telling you the kid was being handcuffed outside my store! He looked horrible too, bruises all over and trust me that's not everything'

There was a silence

'The man's name? yeah I think his name is Bobby Jones'

Again a silence

'What? Just because he's family of some rich guy you're not going to do anything?'

…

'That's more like it! But I don't have his address..' the man confessed

Tom knew he had to bug in to help Danny. the police might solve everything for him.

'I'm sorry sir, but I know the boy you're talking about' Tom said

The man began to smile, happy that someone was helping him.

'Great! Listen officer I have another kid here that says that he can help us'

Silence

'yes we'll be there' and he hung up.

After explaining everything to the man, the boys showed him and the officer the way to Danny's house. They were driving in an average car so no flash lights today. Just as they came by the house, they saw Danny walk outside. He was putting out the trash

'Someone should go talk to him, as a warning' The officer said

'I'll go' Harry offered and stepped out of the car towards Danny.

Danny didn't see him, he was too busy.

'Hey Danny!' Harry said smiling

Danny froze and looked up.

'What are you doing here?' he asked the older boy looking at the house in panic, afraid his dad might see Harry

'Rescuing you of course' he said still smiling

Danny finally noticed the car. He saw Tom and Dougie and two other men sitting in there. He started to panic even more. Harry wanted to explain everything when..

'DANNY! WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG?' a voice yelled, Harry knew it had to be Danny's father

'Coming!' Danny yelled and then he turned back too Harry

'Look, you have to go now! He's drunk, he's dangerous!' Danny said scared something might happen to his friend

'Not without you mate'

'yes without me, I'll come by later but I can't come with you guys now'

Harry opened his mouth to say something but was being cut off.

'WHO THE FUCK IS THAT?'

Danny spun around in a second with his eyes widened

'Dad, this guy was only asking the road' he lied

'yeah my ass! This is the same boy that kidnapped you'

The obviously drunk man went back inside and Danny turned back to Harry

'You really have to go now!' he said pushing Harry, but he didn't move. Then Danny's father came back outside. He was pointing a gun at Harry.

The boys froze and widened their eyes.

'We have to help them!' Dougie yelled

'NO, stay in the car, it's too dangerous!' the officer said

Dougie didn't like it, but he did what the man told him to do.

'Dad please, put the gun down' Danny begged as he was pulling his dad's arm. The man just pushed him away and Danny fell with his head on a rock. He felt fluid coming out of the back of his head. It hurt so much! He felt and when he looked at his hand it was red. He looked at his father but he didn't bother to look what damage he had done to his son.

'That's it! I'm going!' Dougie yelled when he saw Danny was hurt again.

'NOOO' Tom tried to stop him. They started fighting

Danny's father loaded the gun. Harry closed his eyes, ready for the bullet. Suddenly Danny forgot his pain.

*BAM*


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Harry waited for the bullet, but it didn't come. He slowly opened his eyes. He saw Danny's father looking to the ground. He followed his gaze and saw Danny lying on the ground. He had caught the bullet for him.

The fighting boys looked up when they heard the shot.

'Somebody call an ambulance!' Harry yelled as he ran to his mate to see how bad the damage was.

He felt a heartbeat and he was breathing but he was unconscious. He was hit in his right chest and was losing a lot of blood. This wasn't good!

Tom called the ambulance and Dougie was in shock. The other two men ran to Harry and Danny's father. The officer arrested the emotionless father.

A few hours later Dougie, Harry and Tom were sitting in the waiting room. Danny was being operated, and has been gone for at least 3 hours. Was this good or bad? None of the boys said a thing. Harry was lost in thoughts. Danny just saved his life. He sacrificed his own for his. Danny just proved himself to be best friend of all the best friends you could ever have.

Dougie hadn't said a word since the accident. He just sat there starring in front of him. But in his mind he had killed Danny's father a million times. He made him suffer, the way he let Danny suffer his entire life. He just sorted out his life and that foolish man had to bug in and rip him apart again.

Tom was walking through the waiting room. He couldn't sit down, he was way too worried. He couldn't lose Danny now! They just became such good friends!

Suddenly a doctor walked in, the boys looked up.

'He's in intensive care at the moment. He's still unconscious but stable for now.'

What a relief!

'Can we see him?' Dougie spoke for the first time. Harry and Tom looked at him and then at the doctor, waiting for an answer.

'yes, but one at the time. When he wakes up it will be very emotional for him' the doctor said seriously

The boys all looked at each other. Who could go first? Harry and Tom shared a look and realized they had the same thought. Dougie should go first.

After some discussion Dougie slowly opened the door to Danny's room and walked in. he saw his best friend lying in bed. He look really horrible. There were several machines beeping. He slowly walked towards the bed and sat on the chair besides it. He then lay his hand on Danny's. He was so cold!

'You have to fight just a little longer mate' he said 'Just a little longer' he sighed.

'Please don't hurt me' Dougie looked up when he heard Danny's voice. But Danny was still sleeping. Dougie realized he was dreaming.

'It's okay mate, I'm here for you, we all are'

An hour passed and Danny kept talking in his sleep. It wasn't pretty.

Dougie was listening to the sound of the machines, glad Danny's heart was beating. It was soothing. He closed his eyes and listened. A couple of minutes passed and Dougie almost fell asleep when suddenly there was one long beep. He shot wide awake when he realized that Danny's heart had stopped beating. Then a whole bunch of nurses and doctors came running in. They pushed Dougie out of the room. Now he couldn't see what was happening to his best friend.

He turned around in frustration and saw Harry and Tom run towards him. Their faces shocked

'What's happening?' Tom yelled

'I was just listening to his heartbeat when it suddenly stopped. The doctors are trying to save him' Dougie told the older boys with tears in his eyes

'NO!' Harry yelled 'This isn't happening, tell me this isn't real!'

Dougie didn't answer which was enough for Harry to know it was.

'Why did he catch that damn bullet for me?' he asked frustrated

'Because he loved you' Tom told his friend

'And still does' Dougie added noticing that Tom was speaking in past tense, Tom smiled 'Of course he still does'

The minutes passed and the doctors were still in Danny's room

'This is taking too long' Harry said 'We're going to lose him' The boys didn't answer. Knowing that Harry might be right


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The minutes passed, this wasn't looking good. The boys were losing their hope when the doctor came out of the room.

'I'm sorry..' He started when he was interrupted

'DOCTOR!' a voice yelled, it came out of Danny's room

'I'm sorry, I'll be back soon' the doctor said and left again

'Was.. Was he just going to say that Danny's dead?' Dougie's voice trembled

'I think he was' Tom said scared

The doctor left them with so much questions and it took ages for him to come back.

'I'm sorry for that' the doctor said with a smile. Was he smiling? How could he smile? The doctor saw the confusion on the boys faces.

'Ow, I'm sorry' the doctor said.'Well, I was going to say that Danny had died' Dougie stopped breathing 'But then the nurse called me back in. Danny's heart started beating again at the last minute' He added.

'he's.. he's back?' Harry asked

'Yes, he certainly is' the doctor said smiling

'Can we see him?'

'One at the time'

The boys looked at each other. Who could go?

'Can I?' Harry asked

'Sure, sure' Tom said a little disappointed but he didn't want to have a discussion.

Harry came in Danny's room and saw his best friend lying in the bed still unconscious. It was a scary sight but he took a deep breath and walked towards his friend. He stopped before the bed and took the sight in. Danny had a bandage around his head and chest. His blue arms lying besides his body with several tubes in his hands. He sighed again and sat besides the bed. He didn't say anything for a couple of minutes.

'How in the world can I ever thank you for what you did for me?' he asked him.

'You know, it was my time to save you and you ended up saving me..Mate you have to pull through this one. You have to fight just one more time'

'We need you mate, big time' He said sighing and left the room after one more look at Danny.

Tom immediately stood up when he saw Harry coming out of the room.

'How is he?' he asked him

'Still the same mate'

'Ow, okay I'll go now' and harry nodded.

Tom entered the room and walk towards the bed.

'I'm sorry that I was so horrible at first' he said to Danny. 'I wanted the best, and didn't realize I already had the best. But don't worry, I do now. That's why it's so important for you to wake up. I need to tell you this when you're awake as well. I need you to know that I'm sorry for everything that has happened to you. I wanted to help, really I did. But I didn't know how' Tom was pouring his heart out.

'I love the guys now, you too, very much' There was a silence.

'Do you remember the day when me and Dougie caught you singing? Well, you didn't want to believe it was beautiful. But it really was mate. You have an awesome voice and you need to fight now so the world can enjoy it too'

The door opened. It was the doctor. He needed to check up on Danny. He studied Danny's wound and looked at the machines.

'How is he?' Tom asked the doctor

'There is no change unfortunately' the doctor answered while writing something down

'Should something been changed by now?' Tom asked scared

'Yes to be honest, something should have been changed by now'

Tom swallowed. 'He should've been awake by now, am I right?'

'Yes' he replied sighing

The doctor left the room. Tom turned to Danny.

'You heard that mate? It's time to wake up' Tom felt his voice crack and tears fell down his cheeks. He wiped them away with his shirt.

'Please wake up, please. For us?' he said while the tears kept falling.

But Danny didn't move. Tom sighed and wanted to leave the room.

'No' He heard a voice say. It was Danny's voice. Tom hurried back to the bed, but Danny hadn't waken up. He was talking in his sleep again.

'What is it mate?' Tom asked him, hoping Danny might answer in his sleep.

'Don't kill me' Tom froze when he heard the words. Did Danny used to beg his father not to kill him? He looked at the fragile looking boy which now had a scared face.

'It's ok, you don't have to be afraid anymore' He told the boy and to his surprise Danny relaxed.

'Can you hear me Danny?' He asked hopeful but there was no answer. Tom sighed and wanted to leave the room.

'Tom?'

Tom froze when he heard his name. He had just opened the door. He looked at Dougie and Harry with a did you hear that too-face. They all ran back inside the room and saw that Danny was slowly waking up. They rushed to his bed.

'Where am I?' Danny asked, he still had his eyes closed.

'You're in hospital' Harry told him. Danny slowly opened his eyes and blinked several times. He looked around and saw Dougie, Harry and Tom smiling at him.

'What are you grinning at?' he wanted to know

They all laughed. 'Because we're happy you're awake mate' Tom said

Danny wanted to sit straight but was topped by the pain in his chest and made a face.

'You better stay down' Dougie said worried. 'How are you feeling?'

'Weird, really weird' Danny told them 'Did that just really happen?'

'What mate?' Harry asked curious

Danny thought for a few seconds 'Never mind, I think I was dreaming' he said

Harry, Dougie and Tom looked at each other in worry. Danny had spoken in his sleep, and it wasn't pretty.

'What do you remember?' Dougie asked him


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Danny thought for a few seconds. 'I was putting out the trash when I heard Harry. My father came out with a gun and pointed it at Harry. I tried to stop him but he pushed me away. I fell on my head' He thought for few seconds. It was a bit blurry.

'I saw my father load the gun. I couldn't let him shoot Harry so I jumped up as fast as I could to stop the bullet from hitting him.'

The boys were happy Danny remembered everything. But they were still worried about his dreams.

'Is there something else you remember?' Tom asked

'Should there be something?' Danny asked confused.

'No no, just asking' Tom said smiling. Danny didn't understand it but decided not to be bothered by that.

'Did you mean everything you said to me?' Danny asked Tom

Tom's eyes widened. Did Danny hear him? But he was having a nightmare?

'How?' he wanted to know

'Sometimes I could hear you guys, but I couldn't answer.' Danny told them honestly while looking down

'And what about the other times?' Dougie asked

'I was at home' Danny told them. 'It was really weird it was so realistic'

'What happened?'

'You know.. the usual' Danny lied

The usual? Danny asking his father not to kill him is the usual stuff for him? The boys didn't understand but thought that maybe Danny didn't want to talk about it and that's why he said the usual.

'actually I don't feel so good' Danny said and grabbed his chest where his heart was and pulled a face in pain.

'What's wrong?' Dougie asked worried

'I don't kn..' Danny couldn't finish his sentence. There was a long beep. His heart had stopped again.

'NOOO! DOCTOR!' Tom yelled running outside while Dougie was too shocked to move and Harry fell down crying.

They were told to wait outside while the doctor was helping Danny.

**DANNY**

It was all black. He raised from his body. He saw himself lying in the bed and the doctor who was trying to save him. He was captivated by the sight but distracted by a sound outside his room. He decided to go look.

He found his friends. Tom, Harry and Dougie were sitting there, crying. Several questions popped into his head.

_Am I too lost to be saved?  
Will they be on the other side?  
Will they forget me?_

He took a seat next to Dougie and looked at the crying boy.

'You don't need me' he said to him. Of course Dougie couldn't hear him

'None of you need me. I caused you too much pain, it's best for me to go'

He looked at them and said 'It is my choice, it will be my..' he swallowed, scared for the word he was going to say. '..suicide' . Dougie suddenly stood up.

'He's giving up' he said to Harry and Tom who looked at him in shock.

'What?' Harry asked

'He's giving up' Dougie repeated 'he doesn't want to live like this anymore, I feel it'

Danny froze. How did Dougie KNOW this? Could he really feel it? He stood up and walked towards Dougie

'I'm sorry, I really am' He said and hugged him. Dougie could feel something but it was indescribable. He took a deep breath, he knew it was Danny. He had to convince him to stay alive.

'Danny, I know you're here. Don't give up, please. I know you've been through a lot but it's finally over. Your parents are going to jail and you never have to see them again. You'll live with us and we can work on Mcfly. Please Danny, I don't want to let you go. I won't let you face this world alone, I'll be helping. Harry and Tom will be helping as well. You can't give up now after all the fighting you did and to be honest, without you I will be incomplete.'

Harry and Tom were both looking at Dougie as if he was crazy but Danny's eyes were widened. It was scary because Dougie was looking right into his eyes as if he was really there.

'Dougie..' Danny started

'Don't tell me that it's over Danny because it isn't, it really isn't'

Danny looked in Dougie's eyes. Damn this was scary.

'Dougie, 15 minutes have passed, they're going to give up in about 5 minutes. I think we have to accept the fact that Danny isn't waking up' Tom said worried.

But Dougie ignored him and kept looking into Danny's eyes.

'Dougie, can you see me?' Danny asked him ignoring the others as well.

'I can' he replied

Meanwhile Tom and Harry were really worried. Did Dougie really think he was talking to Danny? That just isn't possible, is it?

'How?' Danny asked

'I don't see you with my eyes Danny' he said 'I see you with my heart and the heart never lies'

Danny was shocked and didn't know what to say.

'Look in my eyes Danny. Tell me that you won't give up. Tell me that you'll go back in there and that you'll breathe again. Tell me..' Dougie begged

Danny swallowed and took a deep breath. He looked at the door of his room then at his friends and back again.

'Listen to your heart Danny. Do you really want to die? Do you really want to leave us?' Dougie begged with tears in his eyes. Danny looked at him.

'I can't..' he started but was being cut off by Dougie.

'You CAN! Just go back in there and go back to your body and breathe again!' Tears fell down his cheeks. Danny walked towards Dougie

'Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air' Danny asked him

Dougie froze but quickly recovered

'Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe without you, without MY air. How do you expect me to live without you? My world would suck without you, mate!'

Danny narrowed his eyes and thought about Dougie's words for a few seconds. He then closed his eyes and disappeared.

Dougie panicked. 'Danny? DANNY WHERE ARE YOU?'

'Dougie..' Harry started

Suddenly the door opened. The doctor came out.

'Is.. is he alive?' Tom asked him

The doctor took a deep breath before answering the questioned faces.

* * *

**So what do you think? R&R?**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

'Just in time' the doctor said 'We've saved him just in time'

Dougie's face cleared up. So that's where Danny went. Danny had decided not to give up because of his words. There came a smile on his face. He was proud of Danny and himself.

'I want to see him. Is he awake?' Dougie asked sharp

'Err he's not entirely awake but you can go in, all of you' the doctor said surprised by the sudden change in attitude. 'He's been asking for you actually' he said to Dougie. Dougie nodded and entered the room. Harry and Tom followed him.

'Hey' Danny said softly when he saw his friends

'Hey' Harry answered 'You gave us quite a scare you know'

'I'm sorry' Danny replied sadly

'Don't be, you don't have anything to be sorry about' Tom said

'I do actually. If it wasn't for Dougie, I won't be here right now' Danny replied

Harry and Tom looked at each other in shock. Was Dougie really talking to Danny? But.. that just couldn't. That just couldn't!

Dougie had been quiet and looked at Danny with narrowed eyes. He gave a short smile when Danny said it was because of him that he decided to stay alive. And though Danny was talking to Harry and Tom he never looked at them. His glaze was fixed on Dougie.

'Can I talk to you for a minute?' Danny asked Dougie eventually

'Sure' Dougie answered and looked at Tom and Harry who left the room. Dougie kept looking at the door, afraid to face Danny.

'Thanks' Dougie heard Danny say. He turned around to look at Danny who's eyes were filled with tears. Dougie didn't know what to say to him so Danny took over.

'I'm sorry.. will you forgive me?'

Dougie sighed 'Of course I will. If you promise to never do that to me EVER again'

Danny smiled 'Easy promise' he said 'Still best mates?' he asked a little insecure

There came a huge smile on Dougie's face. He was glad that he had his Danny back. He was back to being himself.

'Always' he said to Danny.

They shared a smile and gave each other a long hug.

'So.. what happened back there?' Dougie wanted to know

'I listened to your heart. How it was beating, real fast' Danny said 'And I had a vision' he added quietly

'What was the vision about?' Dougie asked worried

'Well it was about you and the guys, how you would cope with me gone. You.. you killed yourself and Tom gave up music to do a job he hated and Harry? Harry did drugs and alcohol, he completely lost himself. And then I had some flashbacks about you and me' Danny was silent for a moment .

Dougie was still taking everything in and just stared at Danny. Danny was looking at his hands afraid to look at Dougie.

'I couldn't give you guys such a horrible future, could I? I care too much about you guys, especially you who saved my life twice already. If it wasn't for you mate..' Danny couldn't finish the sentence but Dougie could

'You won't be here right now' he said

'I wouldn't be here for at least a year and a half Dougie' Danny said honestly. 'You know, I was thinking about killing myself when you showed up back in high school. You're the reason I decided to stay alive. I couldn't handle the home situation, school, Liliana.. and then you came. You were friendly to me and it took me a while to really open up to you but no matter how horrible I was to you, you just kept smiling and stayed by my side. And before I even realized it you became the best thing in my life, when I was with you I forgot my problems. I could have fun for a change. And even if I saw you for just a minute it made my day, it gave me the strength to keep fighting. And just now I forgot that and I was ready to go but you reminded me why I was fighting this whole time. You reminded me that I could never leave you, that I care too much.'

Dougie just stood there, crying. He was trembling when he threw himself on Danny's bed to hug his best friend.

'You know, you saved me too' Dougie said. Danny looked at him in confusion

'What do you mean?' he asked


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

'You don't even realize it, do you?' Dougie said to Danny. But Danny just looked confused. Dougie sighed.

'Do you want to know the real reason why I moved here? It was because I was being picked on my entire life. Everywhere I went, I was bullied. It didn't stop by giving me names, no, they hit me too. When we came here my mum said to me that it was the last time we ever moved. And when I went to school, people had no attention for me here. No one gave me a second look, eventually I found some geeks and I befriend them but I felt numb and empty. It was like I was nor alive nor dead, I was there but I wasn't at the same time' Dougie was silent for a moment and Danny was too moved by the story to say anything.

'You know, on my first day you were the only one to say something to me.' He said with a smile. 'Every day I used to look at you and your friends. I used to watch you joke around and have fun. And every time you smiled I couldn't stop myself to smile too. And then everything changed. You were being bullied and alone, I still watched you from a distance. You never smiled anymore, so I didn't either. Then I decided to help you because your smile is the only thing I live for. And by befriending me, you saved me because we had fun together, you smiled again so I smiled again too. If it wasn't for you mate I don't think I would be here either..'

'I'm so sorry Dougie, I didn't know that' Danny said hugging his best friend 'I promise to smile more often' he said smiling, Dougie smiled back.

'Maybe we should get Harry and Tom. They were really worried about you too. We've got some awesome friends..' Dougie said

'Yeah we do' Danny said with a smile but his voice was sad and so were his eyes. Dougie looked at Danny with narrowed eyes as he was walking at the door to get Harry and Tom.

Harry, Tom and Dougie came back in followed by his doctor.

'Welcome back' the doctor said and Danny smiled but it was till fake.

'How are you feeling?' he asked Danny

'Err..very alive' Danny said.

The doctor laughed 'Good one' he said. He examined Danny a bit more and then left the room. Danny looked at Harry.

'How are you?' he asked the older boy

'I should be asking you that mate' Harry replied

Danny smiled, still fake. Dougie was looking at Danny, wondering what he was thinking.

'I'm glad to have you back' Tom said 'I've missed you' he added

'Yeah missed you too' Danny said hugging his friend.

**DANNY'S POV**

I can't believe I've been so selfish! How in the world could I ever think that these guys would be fine without me? How could I forget the reasons why I was fighting this whole time? If it wasn't for Dougie..

No! I can't think about that. I have to move on now. I've got them back and I'm so grateful for that. I can't believe they still want me after everything that has happened.

While I was thinking, I noticed Dougie was looking at me. Of course he is seeing that I'm not here with my mind. Of course he's noticing the fake smiles I've been making. Of course he's.. my best friend.

I looked outside while Harry and Tom were talking to me. I wasn't listening but smiled every once in a while so at least they thought I was. I noticed the birds singing in a tree, I noticed the wind in the leaves, I noticed the green grass and the beautiful flowers in the field, I noticed the bees flying around and at last I noticed the sun shining down on me. I closed my eyes and felt the warmth on my body. When I opened them again it was night. How could that be? I closed my eyes for just a second!

I looked around but the room was empty. Of course they had left dumbass! I looked at the window again and saw the moon. It was a full one. I watched long enough to see the sun rise, I didn't know how long I've been up but I was fully awake. As the sun came up the room lightened. I looked around, there was a card on the bedside table. I took it and read it. It said:

The world would be a lonely place

Without the one that puts a smile on your face

You've got us to make you feel stronger

When the days are rough and a hour feels much longer

And you've got us to make you feel better

If you need us we'll be there

With love: Tom, Harry and Dougie

I smiled. 'It would make a great song actually' I said to myself. I looked at the table and saw pen and paper. I took it and began writing.

I didn't know how long I was writing when the nurse came in.

'oh, you're awake' she said surprised

'sure am' I replied and smiled at her. She smiled back. 'Too bad she isn't cute' I thought.

The nurse changed my cheats and gave me new bandages. Then she left again.

A couple of hours passed. At least I think that it were hours.

'done' I said to myself and read it over. I was pretty pleased with myself. I looked around again. What else could I do? I didn't see anything interesting and just laid down in my bed again sighing. I was pretty bored and began blowing balls of my tongue. That occupied me for, let me see, 10 minutes?

I sighed and looked outside again. I tried to listen to the birds instead of the beeping machine that registered my heartbeat and closed my eyes.

Suddenly I heard noise in my room. people were talking to each other but the sound was so far away. Damn, I had fallen asleep again! I took my time to wake up and heard the sound much clearer now.

'Wow, you have to read this Tom!' I heard Dougie say

'What is it?' Tom asked

'Danny wrote a song, a very good one' Dougie said enthusiastic.

There was a silence and I drifted back to sleep. I don't know how long I've been sleeping but when I opened my eyes the room was empty again.

I sighed and looked at the bedside table. There was another card. I read it:

Hey Danny

We came by but you were sleeping. We've read the song and guess what? We totally love it! Tom wrote one too, it's called the heart never lies. Sounds familiar?

Anyway, the nurse told us to leave but we'll be back later!

Greets Dougie

'Stupid nurse' I mumbled to myself. I took the card and placed it back on the table. I noticed that my song was missing, the guys must have taken it with them. I decided to walk around for a minute. There was a tv so there has to be a remote nearby. 'God hospitals are boring!' I thought as I was searching every drawer I could find.

I wondered how the song would go that Tom wrote. I trusted my imagination but it didn't came up with any good lines but Tom is a good songwriter, better than I am anyway.

Suddenly the door opened and I started smiling. 'finally!' I said. But my smile disappeared when I saw that it weren't the guys.

* * *

**I will be writing from Danny's POV from now on!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I took a few steps back when I saw it weren't the guys standing in my room, it were my parents. What are they doing here? And as much as I didn't want to be afraid of them, I really was. There were some agents with them and they were handcuffed but still.. I couldn't help myself to feel scared.

'Danny, darling, are you okay?' my mother asked me. I didn't answer, I just stood there nailed to the ground.

I could hear some noise down in the hall. It were the guys, they were shouting. I thought I heard Harry yell 'ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND! HOW COULD YOU LET HIS PARENTS GO IN HIS ROOM?'

I looked at my parents again. My mother was crying against my father's chest and he was looking at me. I looked right into his eyes, but they were hard to read. I narrowed my eyes and looked at the couple with disgust.

'I'm so sorry son' my father said eventually after a few minutes of silence.

'I'm not your son' I said 'not anymore' I added

They both looked shocked by my words and for a minute I wished I hadn't said them. Outside I heard Dougie scream 'LET ME IN! I WANT TO GO IN!'

My attention went back to my parents when my mother walked towards me. I backed up immediately.

'Don't' I said. She stopped and looked at me with pain in her eyes, she was about to cry again.

'Honey, we're so sorry. If we could take it all back we would!' she said

'Little late for that isn't it?' I whispered and with my left hand I touched the part of my chest where the bulled used to be. She looked hurt and turned to my father.

'Say something' she said to him.

He opened his mouth but I cut him off. 'you're not sorry.' I said to him. 'You would do it all again if you could, wouldn't you?' there came tears in my eyes.

'yes, I would' he whispered.

'Knew it' I wanted it to sound angry but my voice cracked and a tear fell down my cheeks.

The door opened, the nurse came in and looked at me. I didn't know what she saw on my face but she looked worried.

'Maybe it's time for them to leave now' she said careful to the agents. They nodded and wanted to take my parents but they started to fight. My mother yelled 'NOOOO!' and my father yelled 'I HAVE TO FINISH THE JOB!'

They all froze when they heard that, including me. That was my father's chance to cut loose from the agents grip and run towards me. His eyes were full of hate. His hands somehow freed themselves and he grabbed my neck. I fell on the floor and struggled to get free.

I heard the nurse yell 'Security!' and the agents were trying to pull him of off me but with no luck. My mother tried to run but the agents caught her just in time. I looked at my father who was trying real hard to kill me.

'Why?' I managed to ask

'I can't have you witnessing in court son. Your mother and I will be in jail forever. Is that the future you want for us?' he asked me. I looked at him in confusion. Does he really think that killing me is the solution? Like he isn't going to jail for that. He completely went crazy!

I still struggled to get free but I wasn't strong enough. I couldn't breathe and my vision slowly faded when I heard Dougie's scream.

'Great, now he has to witness this' I thought to myself while everything began to blur. I couldn't hold on anymore and blacked out, completely out of air.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Everything was black. Was I dead? If I was, I expected it to be different, lighter. Or maybe this is just the tunnel to the light.. that's what people say right? I started walking but couldn't find the light. I started to panic, what is this?

Then I heard something. 'How is he?' a voice asked. It sounded familiar but I couldn't quite place it. Wait.. does this mean I'm not dead?

'He still hasn't woken up' another voice said sighing 'Tom, you saved him' it said

Tom? Yeah I know that name but.. AAARG! Why can't I place it? Damn this is frustrating!

'I'll believe that when he's awake' the Tom voice said sadly 'Maybe you should get some sleep mate, you've been here all night'

'No, I want to be here for him, when he wakes up you know?' the voice said.

Who was this? I know you, I know I do but who are you?

'Alright.. I'm going to Harry, I'll be back in a few minutes' Tom said

I definitely know a Harry! I'm sure of it!

'And Dougie? He will wake up, I know he will' Tom said

Dougie? Dougie! That name I definitely remember! And now everything fell to its rightful place. Tom and Harry, my band mates from Mcfly and great friends as well and Dougie, the one who has always been there for me. How could I forget them?

But yet I was still here in the dark. I lay down and listened to their voices. Eventually I fell asleep. Could I sleep while I was sleeping? Weird..

When I opened my eyes again everything was so light. I blinked several times to get used to it.

'Danny?' I heard Dougie say

I looked around, the light slowly faded and returned to normal. I was back in the hospital, back in my room.

'He's waking up!' I heard Dougie yell

Tom and Harry ran inside. They were all standing by my bed, looking at me with big smiles on their faces. I looked at them and asked the one question they probably didn't want to hear.

'How come I'm still alive?'

They looked at each other and I looked at them in confusion. Eventually it was Dougie who spoke.

'Tom saved you' he said to me 'He.. he pulled your father of off you.' He said careful 'We thought we were too late.' He added whispering.

I looked at them, they were looking so sad. Even I thought I was dead! I noticed that I still hadn't said anything back. But.. what should I say? They were clearly waiting for my words but I had none. All I could think about was my dad jumping at me with a face full of hate. He never actually loved me, never.

I was taken by surprise when Dougie hugged me but I was glad he did. He made me feel like I wasn't alone in this world. But I am, I'm only 17, how should I move on?

'How are you feeling?' Harry asked me with narrowed eyes. He was trying to read me. I searched for a perfect word to describe this feeling but couldn't find one. I just raised my shoulders and looked outside again. The sun was shining, it was so beautiful. I wondered how long I was out but then I thought I didn't really want to know. I looked at the bedside table, there was pen and paper. I took it and started writing. The guys were sitting on my bed and in chairs next to me. They were talking but I wasn't listening.

The doctor came in. He asked me some questions but I didn't answer. I didn't even look at him, I was concentrated on the paper.

The doctor left my room and the guys followed him. I looked up to listen what they were saying.

'Why isn't he speaking?' Dougie asked the doctor in worry.

'Has he spoken since he woke up?' the doctor asked

'Yeah.. to ask us why he's still alive' Tom said

'Hmm.. I think Danny is traumatized, give it some time, he'll speak when he's ready'

The guys came back in. I redirected my attention back to the paper, pretending I hadn't heard them. They sat back to their original places, silent this time. It was almost awkward. I noticed that Tom was looking at me while I was writing.

'Can I see what you're writing Danny?' he asked

I looked at him and then at my paper. I gave it to him. Dougie and Harry came closer so they could read it too.

_I've bundled up all these fears inside.  
And I've bottled up all of this pain.  
And no one or nothing can take this away.  
But I won't let it happen again.  
Never again..._

_Maybe I'm just crazy or the devil got inside.  
But either way my soul is gone  
and I'll end this all tonight.  
The one hand throws the whiskey  
and the other throws the gun.  
As I cry out to the heavens:  
"I am not my father's son!" _

As they were reading it I looked outside, afraid to see their faces. They'll probably think I'm disturbed. I felt a tear falling down but it was wiped away by a hand. I looked and saw it was Dougie.

'You've got a friend' he said to me. I managed a weak smile.

'Here' Tom said giving me back my paper. 'We have to go but we'll be back later alright?'

I nodded and watched them leave the room. I looked at the paper and noticed something was written on it that I hadn't done.

_When you're down and troubled  
And you need a helping hand  
And nothing is going right_

_close your eyes and think of me  
And soon I will be there to brighten up even your darkest nights_

_Just call out my name  
And you know wherever I am I'll come running to see you again  
Winter, Spring, Summer of Fall  
All you got to do is call  
And I'll be there  
You've got a friend_

_If the sky above you should turn dark and full of clouds  
And that old North wind should begin to blow_

_Keep your head together  
Call my name out loud  
Soon I'll be knocking upon your door_

I looked at the door again. Why are they so amazing? I totally don't deserve them! I sighed and torn of the part I wrote and threw it away. I kept the part Tom had written and put it on my table. I lay down looking at the paper and eventually fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I decided that I would talk tomorrow, when they come in I will greet them openly. They deserve that much!

When I opened my eyes, the guys were already there. I sat up straight and smiled widely when they greeted me. I opened my mouth to say something. The guys were looking at me, realizing that I was trying to talk. But still there weren't any words, I sighed and closed my mouth again. I was frustrated and angry at myself for being so weak.

'That's okay, you've tried that's all that matters' Tom said smiling at me. I smiled back even if it was a fake one.

I took back my paper and pen. I used it to communicate with them, I haven't used it much but if it was important I wrote down what I wanted to say.

'The heart never lies. I love you guys' I wrote and shove it to the guys

They smiled warmly and sincere. I smiled back, a real one this time.

'We don't mind that you're not talking at the moment Danny, just take your time' Harry said

I took back my paper and wrote 'You don't fool me' and shove it to him. He read it and had a busted face. Did he really think I'd believe that? Harry was a terrible liar, even Dougie is better than him!

Tiredness took me over and fell asleep, it was deeper this time and I dreamt. Until now I had dreamless dreams:

_I was standing alone in town. There was no one, it looked deserted. I walked around and suddenly saw a figure. I walked towards it as it slowly became more clear. It was Dougie. I started to run to him and hugged him._

'_I thought I was alone' I said to him. Wow, I'm talking in my dream? I looked in his eyes and noticed that his eyecolour was red instead of blue. _

'_Dougie?' I asked. He looked at me and grinned evilly. He then started to tremble and clearly was in pain._

'_Dougie, are you alright?' I was worried. He looked at me again with that evil grin and suddenly changed form._

_All of a sudden it wasn't Dougie standing before me but my father. I backed away. My father looked at me with the same red eyes and the same evil grin. _

_I looked around in panic but there wasn't anyone there. I looked back to my father. I should run, why aren't I running? Because I couldn't, that's why! I looked down and saw that my feet were glued to the ground._

'_I have to finish the job son' my father said_

'_No' I said in fear 'Please' like that would help, but I could at least try right?_

_I suddenly noticed that my father was holding a knife. He started to run towards me and I couldn't move. He raised his hand which held the knife and wanted to stab me._

My eyes shot wide awake and I sat straight in the bed breathing heavily. I was disorientated. There were hands holding me but I pushed them away. I wanted to shout but couldn't.

'Danny! Danny it's okay' I heard a voice say. I froze by the sound of it and took my time to look around. I was back in the hospital, the guys were standing beside me, looking at me with worried faces. I sighed, a sigh of relief that it was just a dream and let myself fall back into my bed.

'Is everything okay?' the doctor came in.

'Yeah, Danny had a bad dream. He was talking and screaming in his sleep' Tom said. I was talking in my dream? I looked at them blushing, somewhere inside of me I was still afraid. Afraid that they might change into my father and attack me again.

'What was the dream about Danny?' he asked me. I didn't answer, I just looked at him and the guys in fear. Waiting for the transformation.

'He.. he said my name a few times' Dougie said.

'anything else?' the doctor asked.

'He was also begging and then he screamed' Harry told him

'Alright, Danny are you ready to talk?' the doctor asked me

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. This was reality. They won't change.

'it's okay if you aren't' the doctor said 'I could ask you yes and no questions, if that's what you rather do'

I nodded, that sounded better.

'Okay Danny, is it alright if the boys stayed or would you rather have them to leave?'

I took Dougie's arm, he was standing closer than the others, and pulled him in a chair. I wanted them to stay. I needed them.

'That's clear' the doctor said smiling. 'I'm going to ask you some questions now just nod or shake your head'

I nodded and felt nervous. What was he going to ask?

'Was the dream about your father?' he asked. I nodded and he wrote something down.

'Was your mother in it as well?' I shook my head.

'And what about the boys? Where they in it?'

I pointed at Dougie. That should be clear enough. Dougie was sitting a bit uncomfortable when I pointed at him.

'Did your father try to kill you again?' I swallowed, closed my eyes and nodded. The doctor wrote something down again.

'I have to ask you something Danny, write it down if you must but I really want to know' I started to feel a bit scared. 'What was Dougie's part in the dream?'

I thought about that question a few seconds then took the paper and pen and started writing.

'He changed into my father' I wrote and shove it to the doctor. He read it and let the boys read it as well. They all looked at me, worried and Dougie was a bit scared.

'Right. And how did your father try to kill you?'

'a knife' I wrote again

He wrote something down again. I was curious and tried to look but he had a awful handwriting.

'Okay that's it for now' he said and stood up to leave the room. The guys sighed looked at me with disappointed faces and stood up as well. Wait! NO! I don't want them to go!

'D..' I said. I was surprised by the sound of my voice. The guys heard it and froze.

'St..' come on you fool! SPEAK! I breathe in deeply and let out a long sigh. The guys came back to my bed, looking at me.

I pressed my lips together, closed my eyes and sighed again. I then opened my eyes and said 'Stay, please'

The guys started to smile widely at me. 'I knew you could do it!' Tom said hugging me.

But of all the happy faces one looked the happiest. It was Dougie's. I grinned widely at him and hugged him tide. 'I'm sorry' I whispered in his ear.

'Don't be, I'm just glad I have you back' he whispered back and I felt him smile.

It was definitely over this time, I'm sure of it. I looked at the guys, all smiling and I suddenly realized:

**There is not a place on earth I'd rather be than here!**


	17. Chapter 17

My name is Danny Jones. I'm seventeen years old. My whole life I've been abused by my parents. Physically and emotionally I've been scarred for life. Things happened over there that I don't want to tell you, I can't tell because it is too horrible..

A month has passed since my father shot me and now I am currently living with my best friends Dougie, Tom and Harry. They really are the best mates someone can wish for. Where other people would run a mile away they stayed and stood by me, supported me.

I can gladly tell you my parents have got a lifetime of jail ahead of them and no, I'm never going to visit them. I'm glad it's finally over and I can move on with my life. No that's not true, I can finally begin my life! And McFly is going to be the start of everything. Doing something I love with the persons I love.

I have to go to a counselor twice a week for the upcoming 6 months. After I was so traumatized I couldn't even speak the doctors told me it was best to talk to someone about everything. I can honestly say that it has really helped me. He just sits and listens to me, ok in the beginning it was quite uncomfortable but now it comes naturally. We also talk about the things currently happening in my life. Moving on, signing with a record label, people starting to recognize me. He wants to know if I can handle everything that is throwing at me. But with the help of my three best mates I can handle everything.

Last time I went to see my counselor, he told me to write everything down. That's what I'm doing now. I don't really know what he wants to hear or read but I just write down what I think is meaningful.

Yesterday we met our manager. His name is Fletch. He's a really nice guy and of course managers have to know everything about you so we told him. He was very understanding and acted a bit like a real father should. That's what he's going to be for me, like a second dad but than a dad that isn't drunk and doesn't try to kill me. A dad that is supportive and helps me with my career.

Anyway Dougie and I have really become close the past few weeks and we already were inseparable.. I still can't believe he could see me when I was like a ghost. I own him my life and I will try to repay him with what is left of it. I still get nightmares sometimes about the things that happened. Then I go to Dougie's room, he comforts me and lets me sleep in his bed. Tom has become very overprotective and asks me every five minutes how I'm feeling. It doesn't annoy me, he just lets me know how much he cares. And Harry.. Well Harry is just Harry. He's the one acting normal around me and I appreciate that very much. I know now that I'm not alone in this world. They will be standing right behind me to catch me if I fall.

I'm moving on, I really am. Every day I think less of what happened in the past and I can look with a smile to the future. I'm curious for the future actually. Will people like our music? Will McFly become famous? Will we get any number 1 songs maybe even albums? So many questions where I'm dying to get an answer for!

I can't wait to find out but I guess I will have to be patient and let everything that has to happen, happen.

My name is Danny Jones. I'm seventeen years old. My whole life I've been abused by my parents. Physically and emotionally I've been scarred for life. But I believe in a happy and successful future, full of love and undying friendship.

* * *

The end


End file.
